


Dinner Party

by Fairheads



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads
Summary: Duffy hosts a dinner party, Charlie tries to help but gets distracted... AU- no dementia.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 1





	Dinner Party

When he got back home, she was busy tidying the kitchen. Moving the plates from the drying rack to the cupboards, shuffling some post and wiping down the surfaces. He watched her from the door for a second or two, her face displaying that quiet, determined look that he knew so well. After a moment, he broke the silence,

“Hey you,” he announced, making her jump slightly, even though she had subconsciously heard his keys opening the front door. She looked up and smiled at him,

“Hey, you’re back early?” Duffy glanced up from what she was doing, with a quizzical look on her face. Charlie had been working today and she hadn’t expected him home for another hour at least- it had confused her.

“I know, I switched out, I thought I could help you get ready for tonight.” Charlie stepped over to her.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that,” she explained, setting down the cloth that was in her hand and brushing some crumbs from her top.

“I know, but I know this is really important to you, so it’s important to me... I wanted to help.”

Her heart fluttered, he’d do that for her? It still surprised her, the efforts he would go to support her.

“Well then, thank you,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips softly.

“You can always repay me later...” he winked, flirting with her. Duffy blushed realising what he was insinuating.

“Oh yeah? You’ll be so lucky!” Duffy laughed, playfully hitting his chest, just as Charlie’s hands found their way to her bottom, giving it a gentle squeeze. She reached up to kiss him again tenderly on the lips. Charlie’s hands remained on her derrière. Before long, Duffy regained her focus and pulled away. She was met with Charlie’s disappointed face.

“Charlie, I have a lot to do,” she giggled. He reluctantly understood and let her pull away from his grasp, reassured that the smirk on her face and twinkle in her eyes suggested he might be in luck later.

Duffy put her apron on and set to preparing some vegetables. Tonight, she had invited Peter, Tanya and Louis over. They hadn’t been all together since Christmas and Jake was coming over from New Zealand to stay with Peter and Tanya, so Duffy had wanted to do a family dinner and have them all together under one roof.

Meanwhile, Charlie had decided to go and sort the dining room: he extended the table, put what Duffy described as the ‘posh’ tablecloth on and laid the cutlery. In the middle, he put some candles and a small flower arrangement, that he had picked up in his lunch break. Finally, he folded some napkins. Happy with his handiwork, he popped back into the kitchen. Duffy was stirring a large pot, adding some stock and herbs as she did so. She was a good cook, especially when she was hosting for a large group- no doubt from years of cooking for growing boys!

“I’ve sorted the table, I’m just going to go for a shower, then I’ll come and take over.” Charlie announced.

“Okay love, thanks,” she responded without looking at him, a little distracted by what she was doing.

By the time, Charlie had returned, Duffy had put the casserole in the oven to cook and had just finished clearing everything up.

Turning around, she smiled- he looked so handsome and she found his newly showered appearance, very attractive.

“You look great, is that your new shirt?” Duffy asked, leaning back against the counter and admiring her husband from afar.

Charlie nodded, whilst rolling up his sleeves. He stepped closer to her.

“Now, what can I do for you, Mrs Fairhead?” He asked, winking at her. Blushing again, she ignored his suggestive tone and instead responded with information about her cooking.

“I think we’re all good, it’s in the oven. I can’t do any more, until they’re here.” She replied, removing her apron and brushing herself down once again. Charlie stepped in front of her, he noticed she looked hot and tired. Reaching up he removed some bits of food that had somehow landed in her hair, before kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her. Duffy closed her eyes and breathed him in, the heady mix of the man she loved and his favourite aftershave. No matter what, she felt calmer in his arms. Realising the time, she pulled away but not before fixing his collar.

“I better go get ready, can you sort some wine?”

“I can indeed,” he grinned.

“Thanks. I won’t be long,” she replied, kissing his cheek gratefully.

She returned a little while later, in a knee- length, black dress, the top was fitted with a V neckline and the bottom a floaty number. Duffy had been saving it for a special occasion, but had figured tonight was one of those- it wasn’t often that she had two of her boys under one roof. Charlie was putting wine glasses out on the table when Duffy appeared. She noticed the effort he had gone to with the table.

“Oh Charlie, this is perfect,” she sighed, touched by his efforts, especially the flowers.

Charlie nodded but was somewhat distracted by her black dress, his eyes taking in her every curve. Stepping over to her, he took her hands,

“You look beautiful!” He complimented, causing her cheeks to flush red.

“I’m glad you approve Charlie boy!” She joked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her waist. Looking into each other’s eyes, they held each other’s gaze in anticipation. Charlie leaned down, placing light butterfly kisses on her lower and then upper lip, before their lips met fully. Becoming lost in the moment, they were rudely interrupted by a loud beeping, the cooker announcing the end of it’s time.

Duffy pulled away to leave but Charlie missed her lips on his and pulled her close again. As the beeping continued and Duffy managed to free herself, Charlie let out a frustrated moan.

“I know... ,” Duffy whispered. “Later...” she winked and squeezed his hand, before leaving the dining room.

Before long, everyone had arrived and dinner had begun. Charlie noticed how happy Duffy was to have everyone around. She was animated and enjoying hearing about Jake’s latest exploits in New Zealand. Charlie couldn’t keep his eyes off her: the way her head tipped back slightly when she laughed, her eyes twinkling, was something to behold. He caught her eye, she blushed and smiled warmly at him.

Little Katie was sitting next to Charlie, in her high chair. Now aged two, Katie had developed a real soft spot for Charlie (and he had for her!) It melted Duffy’s heart to see how gentle, fun and loving Charlie was with her granddaughter and Peter and Tanya were always grateful for the break. It made Duffy wonder what it would have been like to parent with Charlie, he was a great dad and grandad.

“Up Gangan,” Katie tried, reaching towards him with her sticky fingers and a big grin. Charlie lifted her onto his lap and set some of her toys in front of him on the table, for her to play with.

After some more story sharing, Duffy left the table to collect dessert from the kitchen. Charlie followed her not long after with the plates- having given Katie over to Jake on the way, for some uncle time! Walking up behind Duffy, Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled, she loved it when he did that. Leaning into her ear, he whispered,

“I love you Mrs F,”

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, when he kissed her neck softly.

“And I love you too,” Duffy replied, leaning back to kiss his cheek. She had closed her eyes and was enjoying the feeling of his lips kissing her neck.

“As much as this is lovely, I’ve got to take these through Charlie, they’ll wonder where we’ve gone!” She laughed, not really wanting to interrupt what he was doing.

“I know,” he whispered into her ear. “But I can always resume later,” he teased and she laughed too.

“Here, I’ve got them,” he took the desserts from her, kissed her forehead and left the room. Duffy stood there and smiled to herself, she felt very lucky.

After dinner, they all moved to the lounge, full and relaxed. Charlie went to make everyone tea and coffee. When he returned, Peter and Tanya were curled up on one sofa together, Louis on the armchair and Jake and Duffy on the other sofa. Katie had fallen asleep, curled up into Duffy’s arms. Charlie noticed how peaceful Katie looked and how content Duffy was to have everyone around her.

Placing the tray onto the coffee table, he started handing the coffees out. Realising he didn’t really have anywhere to sit, Duffy smiled and patted the arm of her chair with her free hand. He laughed, squeezed her hand and took a perch up next to her. Duffy’s left hand rested on his thigh, keeping him close. Conversations soon turned to work and holiday plans, everyone sleepy after their meal. Charlie absentmindedly played with Duffy’s hair and neck. She would look up at him every so often and just smile.

An hour or so had passed and Peter and Tanya decided it was time to leave with Katie, which prompted Jake and Louis to start making a move too. Soon it was just Charlie and Duffy left sitting on the sofa.

Charlie sat up with his back to the one side of the sofa and legs stretched out across the length of it and Duffy sat in between his legs, resting her head on his chest.

“Well done you, that was lovely,” Charlie congratulated her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her tummy.

“Thanks for all of your help Charlie,” Duffy turned her head back and kissed him.

“It’s so great to see them all doing so well isn’t it? You just want them to be happy and okay.” Duffy pondered out loud.

Charlie agreed but his thoughts had been diverted again, having her body lying between his legs was too distracting. His hand seemed to have a life of its own and was wandering slowly over her tummy, up towards her breasts, then lower to just above her knickers. Not rushing, just slowly exploring every inch of the body that he already knew so well. Duffy had no complaints, she was always a little surprised that he still found her so attractive, but there was no hiding how he felt, when she felt something growing harder against her back.

Leaning down to her ear, Charlie whispered,

“I have a problem...”

Duffy looked up at him confused, and a little concerned.

“I can’t keep my hands off you... I’ve wanted to do this all night.” Charlie explained. Duffy laughed.

“You silly, old fool.”

“Enough of the old, you!” Charlie responded, laughing. He swept her hair away with his finger tips, and leant down to kiss her neck. Charlie knew that this was her Achilles heel, this and her lower back, which he currently couldn’t get to.

Continuing to kiss the nape of her neck, his finger tips explored the top of her chest. From where he was, he had an excellent view of her cleavage and he found his fingers naturally moving lower to cross the top of her breasts. Charlie could feel Duffy’s heart beating faster, her skin becoming flushed. He moved his hand away and back to her stomach, tickling her sides. Duffy fidgeted, she wanted his hands back on her breasts and he knew it.

“Are you alright down there?” He teased. Turning to look at him, he could see the hunger in her eyes, which matched his own. In one swift movement, Duffy turned and manoeuvred herself to straddle him. Reaching down, her lips found his and they kissed gently and slowly, her hand caressing his face. Charlie‘s hands had found their way onto her thighs, underneath her dress. His finger tips danced around on them as they kissed. Duffy broke their kiss to begin undoing Charlie’s shirt.

“I just want to see what’s under here,” she joked. Removing his shirt, she placed her hands on his chest and explored his skin. Underneath her, she could feel his hardening bulge. They continued to kiss, their kisses becoming more passionate. Charlie’s hands had reached the top of her thighs, avoiding the place she really needed to be touched.

“Do you think we could take this off?” Charlie enquired, referring to her dress. Pushing it up and over her head, it revealed her underwear- a matching, lacy set that he loved.

“Oh my word!” He complimented, he had the love of his life astride him in sexy underwear, he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. She giggled but soon resumed kissing, this time his neck. Charlie’s hands explored every inch of her almost naked body. Duffy groaned, as he delicately ran his hands over her bra and gently squeezed her breasts. He held her hips and could finally tickle her lower back. She tried to touch him but it was tricky because his explorations were distracting her and she was straddling his lap. Charlie’s hands moved once again to her thighs, resting at the top, he let his finger tips enter the sides of her knickers, before removing them. He was teasing her.

“Charlie,” she pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering into his ear.

“What do you want?” He asked, even though he knew the answer, and his fingers were already moving into her knickers and touching her softly. He could hear her breathing quicken in his ear, as he brushed her clitoris with his thumb and then moved lower.

“I want you inside me,” she replied, each word separated by a breath. Duffy didn’t move though and Charlie continued. Dipping two fingers inside her, she let out a low moan. Charlie had always known how to please her, it hadn’t needed much discussion or practice, it seemed instinctive. He let his thumb rub her clitoris and he watched as she became even more turned on, she clung onto his neck, her breathing becoming faster still.

“God, Charlie, you’re so good at this,” she mumbled into his neck. He smiled and then removed his fingers. She sat up and looked at him, questioning and disappointed.

“I want to make love to you,” he explained and she nodded and stood so that he could remove his trousers and boxers. He lay there as he watched her seductively remove her underwear, never breaking eye contact. Reaching for her hand, he helped her back onto the sofa, resuming their position. This time their kissing was frenetic and urgent. Before long, she positioned and lowered herself down onto his penis, both moaning at how good it felt. His hands were on her breasts as she started to move herself up and down his length. It didn’t take long for her orgasm to build, he could tell, and helped by reaching down to rub her clitoris.

“Oh god, Charlie,” she held onto his shoulders as her orgasm hit and she shuddered and tensed around him. He held her for a few moments before continuing to thrust into her and coming himself.

Afterwards, Charlie held her in his arms, pulling a blanket over them.

“I love you Duffy,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” she replied, before they fell asleep.


End file.
